Breaking Your Own Heart
by Jupiter Slayer
Summary: imagine if that car crash is what it takes for Rachel to realize that maybe Finn is just a poor substitute of who she really wants
1. Untimely Text

**A/N: Hi guys I haven't written anything in years…years I mean a decade and 2 years, lol. I thought I give it a shot since I've been reading fanfics for more than half my life and since this week's episode let me reeling, if they kill Quinn off, I'm not watching this anymore**

**Now getting on with the story just imagine if that car crash is what it takes for Rachel to realize that maybe Finn is just a poor substitute of _who_ she really wants, cause let's be honest after last night I'm pretty sure Quinn already knows who she wants. And the name of the story comes from one of my favorite song in Kelly Clarkson new CD (is awesome!)**

**Thoughts are in italics**

**I don't own anything…yet lol;**

* * *

><p><em>Everything went black, all I could think of was…she's getting married with him…and I'm not there to stop her.<em>

And with that thought Quinn Fabray closed her eyes and let the oppressing darkness take her as her car stop rolling with the force of the impact.

Rachel looked at her phone for the 8th time in the last thirty minutes, wondering and praying for Quinn to show up, after receiving her text stating that Quinn was on her way, she made Finn ask the justice of peace to please move them to the next available space that day. Finn hadn't been very happy about it stating that Quinn was just playing with Rachel, making sure that they didn't get married like they wanted.

_Where is she….?_

Just when she was about to call for what felt like was the one hundredth time, her phone started ringing and she was happily surprise to see it was Quinn calling.

"Hey Quinn! Where are you, we're all waiting for you"

"Rachel Berry? This is Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother" answered the shaky and hollow voice of Quinn's mother

"Mrs. Fabray, is everything ok?" Rachel asked with a worried tone in her voice, getting Santana's and Mercedes's attention

They gathered around Rachel seeing as their little bride to be, was rapidly turning white.

"Rachel…., Quinn got in to an accident, she's not ok, um… I thought her friends should know since you were waiting for her" Judy could barely contain her tears, as the sound of the hospital around her made her feel smaller and lonelier than she's felt in her life.

"WHAT?" Rachel screamed out, almost falling to her knees only to be caught by Mercedes, while Santana caught the phone and started asking Judy the details of the situation and letting her know that they would be on their way there as soon as possible.

Judy thanked her and hung up, Santana looked up to see a shell shocked Rachel and a confused room of Gleeks.

"Guys, Quinn just got into a car accident and she in the emergency room….Señor por favor no (God please don't)" Santana hold back a sob and Brittany ran to her side

_Fabray you can't do this to us…._

"She's being operated on right now…it doesn't look good" She leans on Brit not really believing what she's saying.

She and Quinn might have a colorful past but, they were the unholy trinity since they could walk and once a friend always a friend; even she wasn't the best at showing it.

As everyone in the room stood in a stunned silence Sue stood up and took control of the situation in the way she only knew how.

"Ok! Let's snap out of it, Q needs us and I'll be damn if my head cheerleader wakes up in that hospital room without me there" Sue looked at everyone in the room with a stern look.

"Shue get a move on, don't just stand there gasping. Porceling you and the girls get Berry back on her feet, Burt get the boys moving I want the less cars possible I don't want to risk another accident. Mrs. Hummel-Hudson talk to the judge let him know the situation and that we won't need his services today"

Everybody just stood there not really understanding that they need to move, the week's events and now this, it was too much to even consider they might lose one of their own.

"Snap out of it! Does the pregnant coach has to do everything!" and with that they all snapped in to action, all trying to move as fast as possible to try to distract from the fact of what they were moving towards to.

While everything was moving so fast around her Rachel could only think…

_This is my fault….. she might die cause of me…I can't lose her._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys what do you think? I'm running with about a hundred story ideas for so long but it took that episode to get me to start writing again so you tell me do I stop posting or do you want more...because I want to get this out of my mind but is up to you if i post it. :-)<strong>


	2. White

Everyone got to the hospital in record time, bursting through the door Santana made a beeline to the receptionist desk at the ER.

"We're here to see Quinn Fabray!"

"They won't let you see her..." Judy said standing to the side of the desk at the small waiting area in the ER

Santana look to the her left and saw how broken down Quinn's Mom looked, her eyes red from crying and her shoulder slumped in defeat; rushing to her side Santana took Judy's hands in her own.

"Don't worry Mrs. Fabray, I'll talk to my parents, one of them has to be able to get us some information on her condition, what have they told you so far?"

Guiding Judy to the nearest chair in the waiting area, as the rest of the Gleeks start pouring in.

Santana notices that neither Brittney nor Rachel were with the other, she looks at Mercedes questioning their whereabouts; Mercedes' eyes glance to the entrance to the parking lot

Deciding to get whatever information she might get from Judy first before going to see what happened to her girlfriend.

"They told me that she was hit on driver's side while she was crossing an intersection, she's pretty beat up and they're operating on her apparently there's...some...internal bleeding (as she sobs)"

Santana looks to the other parents in the room looking for help with dealing with Judy

Ms. Pillsbury and Mrs. Hummel-Hudson move towards Mrs. Fabray as she breaks down letting all that she was holding in out as she is no longer alone in the waiting room.

Santana pulls out her cellphone as she approaches Mercedes

"I'm going to find out all I can about Quinn, maybe my dad is the attending..."

Mercedes and her exchange a worried look, they know that maybe things might never be same again with their best friend.

Outside

"Rachel we need to go in and see how Q is doing"

Brittney keeps holding Rachel that can't seem to get out of Santana's car

"I just can't lose her, I don't know why but I just can't..." Rachel looks up to Brittney with a desperate look in her red rimmed eyes

"Rach, maybe she meant more to you than you thought"

As Brittney says this Rachel look out at the hospital, her mind saying screaming at her to recognized what her heart has been screaming for years

"I just can't..." Brittney looks at Rachel not knowing what of two things she can't do, either loose Quinn or realize what had been obvious to Britt since sophomore year...or maybe it was both

Just as they finally manage to get Rachel on her feet, they both looked up to see a very angry Finn Hudson stomping his way towards them

"Don't do this now please..." softly leaving her lips, only Brittney and herself hearing this as Finn reached them looking ready to start a fight

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

Quinn looked around the white space that surrounded her

"Hello?"

Nothing answered her back...

She look at herself, gone was Rachel's bridesmaid dress and in its place was a white get up much like the one she wore the day the club sang to her "Keep holding on"

"What the last thing that happened...?"

Then in a flash every detail of the crash came rushing towards her, as if she was seeing all that happened from the outside

Seeing her car flip for the third time and then lading on its roof all that Quinn could process was...

"Am I dead?"

**A/N: ok guys sorry for the delay, college is being a Bi***. I know you guys might want more faberry but some prep before it all is always good.**

**Comments, reviews, ideas are all welcome remember it's my first fic in ages.**


End file.
